Tall Avenger Tibits
by White Rose1
Summary: a few tidbits of our favorite couple and the advantages of being tall.
1. Chapter 1

WR: These are a collection of tidbits for our lovely odd couple. Being a tall girl (5'11") myself I know the hardships of tall. So I thought I could just share with you a few of them. I'll probably write more as they come to me, if you have any suggestions feel free to give them. Hope you enjoy (giggles) CHIBIS!

The Tall Avenger

Tidbit 1: Trees

The autumn was just beginning to set in. The trees were just about to start changing their colors. However, it was still warm enough to enjoy the weather, Otani thought it would be a nice day to have a picnic. Somehow once the food was devoured by the hungry monsters, Risa decided to have a few cute moments with her boyfriend. It just really took a playful brush of lips and a push towards the ground. She flashed a smile and ran off towards the trees.

"Come and get me, Otani," she batted her eyelashes.

"Ew, Gross," he muttered in his usual manner. She then glared and took off her shoes, waving them around her head like weapons. Then the real chase began all through the park, the boyfriend in the lead.

"Otani! Stop you stupid moron!"

"No way in hell!"

"Otani!"

"I said no, Koimizu!"

"O--OH MY GOD!"A lower branch smacked Risa right in her face. She screamed in horror, back pedaling a few steps only to steady herself on a randomly placed trash-can. Instantly, she realized her mistakes and gravity took the tower of Risa down.

The sound of a trash can crashing with the ground. The garbage scattering around the ground. Risa sighed as she looked up from her backside. A banana peel on her forehead, her limbs in all directions, "Moh, and I just bought this outfit. At least Otani..."

"Koimizu, Daijoubu?" the same familiar voice that always sealed her doomed fate. She didn't need to look up to know that the chuckle was just the beginning of her doom. Risa sighed and winced as the timing of laughter erupted from her shorter half. The moron was rolling on the sidewalk, clutching his side with tears streaming down his face.

"It's not that funny, you dumb-ass!" she muttered picking herself up. Her shorter half continued to laugh.

"Otani!"

"HAHAHAHA"

"O-TAN-IIIIIIIIIIII!"

"N-Nani?" he asked through a fit of chuckles. His face instantly paled as he looked up.

"DIE!"

Risa held the trash-can over her head, an evil smile reaching ear to ear. Next thing, Otani knew was darkness with a horrible smell, reaching his every pore.

Risa dusted her hands and chuckled to herself as she walked down the street. It was quiet hilarious that the other passerby's would stop and stare at the talking trash-can moving upside. Risa didn't say a word as she pulled out her cell phone just as her chibi-boyfriend lifted the trash can off his head. The flash blinding him to have the trash can once more fall ontop of his head.

"KOIMIZU! GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

Tidbit 2: Stairs

Risa didn't really understand why Otani had recently developed a real liking to her hugs. Earlier in their relationship, she would sneak up behind him and tackle him in her arms. It just felt right, and she claimed that her body moved on her own. His head was the perfect chin rest. His expression was always worth it, anger and frustration was just the way she wanted him. Then one day he turned around last minute and returned the embrace, causing her to squeal inside and hold him tighter to her. The experience of that embrace made her run around the block from excitement. So the process repeated for a while. Then she took a look at Otani in her arms. Really looked at his flustered dazed face. It really took her a while, too really really look at his flustered dazed face with some drool nearly running down her chest. Then everything just clicked.

"What's wrong Otani-kun, is your partner not giving you enough love and affection?" one of the basketball players asked one day after a game. Both of his cheeks were red but not from blushing. He just grumbled and threw the ball at them, successfully hitting them in the head. He didn't want to remember Risa's tomato red face and clenched her fist. However, luckily for the basketball team, it took her a few months until they were able to hug again, but it was Risa insisting that they do it with the stairs.

Tidbit 3: Lost in Translation

They didn't mean to be loud when they got excited about things. It was just like balloon that bursted when pricked with a pin. The excitement usually hit the room all at once. Especially when it revolved around games, fun, and Umibozu. Their friends would just watch them go off into their own language. The comedic duo would be chatting like a couple of monkeys, running around the arcade, bookstore, or any place really. Luckily, they only reached for the other's hand to race towards the next attraction.

"It's your turn to watch them,"

"Demo, I thought it was your turn," the more timid couple stated quietly.

"Ne...,Why don't we just leave while they are not looking." Nobuko gave an evil wink.

"Demo, the last time we did that, the owners got very angry." Ciharu whispered with a worried expression.

"It's their own fault and this time they can get in trouble together." her friend retorted, "Isn't that right, Darling?"

"Good idea,"her boyfriend agreed with a smile and nod.

"D...Demo."

A loud screech of glee could be heard as Risa won yet another game. The other two couples quickly ran in opposite directions but both of them away from the crazy duo.

Tidbit 4: Ceiling

Risa actually didn't mind small compartments, doorways, or ceilings, they just took her by surprise. Otani never lost an opportunity to laugh at her, when it really was his fault for being so small. She had to look down into order to make sure she didn't step the guy. She had done that too, her big feet always catching the back of his sneakers. He had gotten so mad, she always tried to make sure she didn't trip him. So one day on their date, they were walking into the mall, he had said something sweet. Risa being the big giant almost didn't catch it. "What did you say?" she asked looking down. Then bam, she saw stars and fell backwards onto the street.

"Oi moron, you ok?" the boy turned around to find his girlfriend rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stated, with a nervous laugh, trying to stand up. However, the next thing she knew she was on the ground, her head in his lap.

"Don't move, moron," he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. So, it wasn't long after that Risa decided her head taking a few whacks to get a kiss, it was well worth it. It was lucky that her boyfriend was pretty dense about certain things.

Tidbit 4: Little Sister

Risa tried to remain quiet as they walked into the zoo entrance and paid for admissions. Otani was looking around at the lizard they had in the front. "RISA! Look at this! Isn't it cool!" She just smiled and nodded while asking for the price.

"Aw, aren't you a sweet onee-san, taking your imouto-chan to the zoo. One child and one adult," the lady at the desk asked. Risa's jaw dropped in surprise but she nodded in agreement.

"N-NANI!,"Otani started, his eyes were red with anger. Before Risa knew what she was doing, she covered his mouth with her hand and dished out the money. Once they got into the zoo, she couldn't understand Otani's pride being damaged, beginning she just saved a bunch of yen. The lady at the desk though they were brother and sister. Risa was chuckling the through the reptile house.

"Ne, Otani-kun, next time, we go out ask for the children's menu," she stated with stars in her eyes, "I'll be able to finally get that spaghetti and meatball specials." Otani once again broke his rule of hitting girls, letting his fist fly. Too bad for him, she saw it coming and easily placed her hand on his collar and dragged him to see the panda. "Come on imouto-chan, you aren't going to be much of a date when someone asks you out."


	2. Chapter 2

WR: Thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the confusion, craziness, and bad spelling and grammar you are about to come across. However, if you can look beyond those things, you might have a laugh. I'll try to put up some when I get more inspiration from my bf (sending him hints is a good thing . , not that he needs any).

Tidbit 5: Normal Couple

When they sat together in a cafe. They looked like your typical couple. Let's be honest, they looked good together. They were completely absorbed into their own perfect little world. If you looked close enough, you could see the flower frame with hearts twirling. During those moments, Risa was absorbed in the fact that Otani's eyes looked only at her. Paying attention to everything she said. Her blush was hot and warmed her down to her core in the winter. Then Otani would chatter away on how his job hunting was going. However, in the back of his mind, Koizumi reigned. It was hilarious to tease her. Especially, when he leaned forward pointing at a bit of chocolate that she missed. Before she had a chance to react. His lips landed on the corner of her mouth, only to move slight for a more direct contact.

"We better get going," Otani said standing up, grabbing his coat. "It's getting late."

Bubbles popped out of the picture frame. Risa's eyes went widen then her face turned a flush color. "AH!" she jumped back, almost falling out of her chair.

Risa blinked out of her day dream that he had just kissed her. How did she get this lucky? She smiled and stood up, the flowery frame was cracked and burnt up.

Reality returned and so did the stares of the strangers. The fact remained, she towered over him. He was lucky to come up to her neck at times, let alone shoulder. However, from Risa's view point, Otani still had a frame of fresh flowers surrounding him as she smiled and took his hand. As they continued to date, the height difference never changed the way she felt about him. It barely made her envious anymore. When she factored her height difference into their relationship, it made them an extraordinary couple. Risa chuckled to herself while Otani gave her you-are-crazy look.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Tidbit 6: Impossible to Loose

Otani was secretly relieved that Koizumi was easy to find in a crowd. She was often lost in her own world, desperately trying to find him in a sea of average height nobodies. They were the perfect camouflage for sneaking up on her. There had been many occasions, when he just said, "Yo," "Hey." Or his particular favorite at the moment. "WHAT S UP!"

His giant girlfriend's reaction consisted of many new reactions. This was because she was so shocked she fell: down, into a wall, stepped on a twig then fell down, tripped over her own feet, screamed really loud, or smacked an officer with her elbow. On that particular occasion, they had to run for their lives, again. Koizumi would often scold him or pout. He just grin in response, carrying his reason behind that mischievous smile. Not only could he knock her off her feet, but he ALWAYS picked her back up.

Tidbit 7: We all Fall Down

Winter in the city was hazardous. The pervious night, it had rained and snowed for an hour later, and then have the temperatures plummeted. Leaving the snow encased in a sheet of ice. Walking down the street was a danger to your health. Too bad the backward couple had work. Luckily, Otani had been visiting her when the storm hit, resulting in him staying the night. So the merrily odd couple headed out.

They were doing fantastic avoiding the ice on the curbs. Walking side by side, all smiles and laughs. Then the road started to slop downwards. Everything went to hell.

"AH!" Risa shouted in horror as she lost her footing, her feet flying over her head. She landed on her back, staring up at the gray blue sky. "Ow," she whined.

"Are you ok?" Otani asked worried.

"Yeah," she stated sitting up. She shoved her white gloved hand and pouted, "Help me up."

"Fine, you klutz," he muttered pulling her up. She frowned at that, only to yank him back onto the cold ice covered ground. However, he reacted and pulled back.

The little old woman never had a chance. She just watched in horror as two young bodies came sliding down the hill. With her remaining strength, she held onto her cane, waiting for contact. How she wished she had said good bye to her granddaughter. Maybe if she had made that blanket for the neighbor, she would live to see her eighty birthday. The screaming young couple slid right by her, heading towards the park at the end of the hill. The girl was hysterically hugging her small brother, trying to protect him. The old woman sighed in relief and instantly changed her direction to the temple at the top of the hill.

A crash at the bottom of the hill echoed through the small town. Two heads popped out of the snow bank. A young girl and a boy covered with snow and ice. Instantly, the boy glared at the girl and again helped her out of the snow bank.

"You," he growled.

"It's not my fault," she muttered sourly, "help me up!"

"No!" the boy frowned.

"OTANI!" the girl whined, in the end the boy helped the lanky girl up. Glancing over her shoulder, the elder woman sighed with relief as the siblings seemed to get into an argument. This resulted in them again falling on their butts into the snow bank.

Tidbit 8: Trophy of Moss

Often Risa would reminisce about when they first started dating. How often girls would hang around the basketball court talking about Otani. Luckily, she would talk to him and hang out. You see, when you start hanging out with someone everyday. They have a tendency to grow on you, like moss. You barely ever notice something is there until, you step on it. No really, you step on it. Risa would often step on the back of Otani's shoes, just for the heck of it. He would jump up and down like a cactus, only for her to laugh and the atmosphere to change again. Before she had realized it, her entire life had been covered with this slimy green moss. The amazing part was that she did not mind.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Just thinking about Moss," she replied with a smile. Otani gave her a look, and then muttered.

"Stupid,"

"What ever you say, Imouto-chan!" Risa smiled sweetly.

Otani slammed his hand down onto the table. He stood up and started shouting at eye level, "I am not your sister! I am not your younger brother! I do not want the children's menu! I am in high school! I demand respect! I am your boyfriend!"

"Keep saying that," Risa chuckled darkly, pointing at the table next to them. "and those girls will think you are serious." The teenage girls from her high school paled and fled the scene.

"ARGH!"

Tidbits 9: Get Well Soon

Risa had been sick. As in strapped to the bed for a week. Forbidden to have any contact even on the phone. It had been the week from hell. So once her quarantine was finished, she was still feeling really crappy. Her mother had forbidden visitors as well in fear of spreading the horrible sinus infection. Otani had tried to scale her house but had been beaten by a broom and then blamed for the sick daughter. Risa was going to have to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. She had forgotten her umbrella and then went out the next night without the proper sleep.

Koizumi sighed as she trudged up the stairs to her classroom. The noise had echoed through the hallway and it just increased as she got closer. "Why does it feel like my head's about to burst?" With a forceful push she slide the door open. "OHAYO!" The chatter of the classroom was silenced. Risa did not notice as she gave her usual wave as she entered the room.

"Risa-chan! Welcome back!" Nobu-chan smiled jumping up and down. Crickets chirping in the background.

"Thank you," Risa smiled, "is it me or is everyone acting weird?"

"Um...No no not at all. Nobody is acting strange." Nobu-chan looked back towards the other side of the room. Risa's eyes followed her direction. Her desk looked different. "Everyone is just surprised you missed a week of school and you're still alive. NE? MINNA!"

"AH!" the classroom rang.

"Huh?" Risa laughed and then walked over to desk like she did every day. "What are you talking about, I don't get it?" With that she sighed and put her bag down on top of her desk. BANG!

Otani jumped out of his seat, wide eye. The class had once again gone silent.

"Ohayo Otani-kun," Risa smiled, "sorry about my mom. I scolded her really good. I'm all better now."

"Ohayo," her boyfriend answered with a pale face.

"What's with that expression?" Risa pouted, opening her desk. "You acted like you couldn't wait to see me and now you don't..." Risa paused as she stared into her desk. On top of a pile of new notes and wrapped in a red ribbon. Three long stem red roses were laying in the middle of her desk. Risa blinked and then gently picked up the flowers. There was a note attached, a plain white sheet of paper with black ink.

"Welcome back."

She turned to Otani, jaw dropped he had turned away staring at the blackboard.

"I'm back."

With those two words, the classroom erupted with chatter and flashes from cell phones and cameras.

"When are you getting married?"

"Are we invited?"

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Chapter 3

WR: I do not own however, I have tortured you into waiting for these crazy dabbles. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I have writing them. .

Tall Avenger 3

1. Kitten

Risa could help but smile maniacally at the scene before her. Otani was running around the pet store frantically, waving his arms. On top of his head was a clawing kitten. Apparently, the brown tabby thought that the shiny hair pins from his sister were toys and eatable. Risa couldn't help but cackle, she was so glad she had found paid back for him not eating her bento.

2. Stork

Otani did not understand why everyone within hearing range had stopped. Risa walked into a pole, while the rest of the group just stared. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Otani! You're going to damage your elementary children!" Risa smacked him on the head.

"Oh and I suppose I should tell them the stork is how Sakura-chan is getting a new brother,"he snipped back.

"Of course," Risa replied, "everyone knows that!" Now it was Risa's turn to face the silence.

3. Fridge

Otani hated these days, when Risa was too busy for him. He had made everything special only to find that she had ditched him for a couple of old friends. The giant, Haruka being one of them. By the time she got back, the tall woman looked so worn down that he couldn't help but feel sorry. He knew deep down she was the warmest person he ever met. However, that still did let her off the hook this time.

4. Telephone

They were constantly texting each other, when separated during their work hours. Sometimes, they would be able to go through the entire day as if the other were present. However, personally, Risa enjoyed hearing his voice over any silly text message. The response was always instant.

5. Surprise

She had not been expecting it. She had just reacted out of her instinct. Neither of them were ready for the consequences of their actions. No matter how difficult the actual meaning of her answer was. Risa couldn't help herself as she tackled him on one knee and screamed "YES!"

6. Kimono

Risa's heavy feet clanked as she walked in her wooden sandals. Her yukata smelled of oil and fireworks. She carried her purse and a few souvenirs from the festival. Like Cinderella coming home from the ball, she did not feel like a princess in the spring of her youth. She felt much older and tired from her conflicting emotions. After all her work, the magic of the kimono had failed.

7. Lantern

Otani was frantically running around Kyoto in the middle of the night. She had just left, without a word. They were so close to whatever dream they shared and she was about to run out on it. Like hell he was going to let that happen. When he found her, she would to be happy never to leave his side ever again.

8. Addicted

Their friends were honestly glad that the two were dating. Because honestly, they would never find another person who was as obsessed over Umibozu as they were. Therefore, despite all their differences, the two were the perfect match. If not for any other reason, that is.

9. Dogs

Otani loved dogs. They were shorter than him for starters. They were easy to please all you had to do was show some love and affection. "That's a good boy," he smiled as he scratched behind the dog's ears. Otani was unaware of the pair of bright eyes from above watching him with the same affection.

10. Cheerleader

Risa had kept her cheerleading outfit from their second year of high school. When Otani asked what that old moth infested cloth was still doing in the attic. Risa just shrugged and hurried off to feed the baby. The conversation at dinner was quiet until Otani asked, "When did you realize you were in love with me?" Risa would only smile and glance at the black eaten uniform. Luckily, he didn't realize that tucked in the black uniform was his old uniform.

11. Zit

Otani glared at his reflection in the boys bathroom. This proved that he was finally reaching his peak in teenage years. He was a man. He could take this like a man. However, he had still hoped and prayed his first zit would not appear in the middle of his forehead.

"Let me emphasis. I was desperate." Repeated religiously through his brain as he hovered over the still sleeping form of Koizumi. He was trying to reach her cover up foundation. Why the girl had it above her bed he had no idea. It was way too high for him. In fear of toppling on-top of her, he settled for waking her up, which she should had been thirty minutes ago.

"Koizumi, you need to brush your teeth," he whispered shaking her. She only continued to drool and mumble in her sleep. Clutching her pillow tightly. Otani's eyebrow twitched.

"Oi! Koizumi! You're going to be LATE!" he shouted and ripped off her covers. Revealing her sleeping in her grown out of pajamas and slightly unbuttoned top. Hair sprawled on her pillow and the drool dripped out of her mouth accompanied by a yawn.

"Huh?" she groggily opened her eyes and stared at "Otani?" The boy was staring with a strange expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes with her palms. Then she looked down at her state, her blouse. Her chest. She looked back at Otani with a bright red satisfied smirk.

"So, you do have them,"his eyes were wide and looking too content.

SMACK!

At school Risa walked into the classroom, and fumed as she sat down. Otani hobbles in with a large red mark on his forehead and two matching on his cheeks. No one noticed the little zit in the center of his forehead at all, until basketball that is.


End file.
